


Post-it

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Yunho always adds a little post-it note cheering him on for the day. A simple you got this hyung! can change his whole mood, from gloomy to not hungry and determined.





	Post-it

**Author's Note:**

> this is way shorter than what i'm usually used to write...seems like with no angst and suffering/tears, i cant produce anything super long lmao.
> 
> not beta'd or proofread because i suck
> 
> let's be friends (please) : [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)

At this point, it’s their routine. Hongjoong wakes up an hour after his roommate that always makes a cup of coffee for him and he knows that there’s a lunch box prepared in the fridge, for him to take to the studio so that he doesn’t starve. He doesn’t know  _ how  _ Yunho knows he wasn’t eating properly before this whole lunch thing started but now he’s damn glad it did.

And Yunho always adds a little post-it note cheering him on for the day. A simple  _ you got this hyung!  _ can change his whole mood, from gloomy to not hungry and determined. It helps, something so simple, yet Hongjoong looks forward to it every day. Not that he would ever tell Yunho, but he still has every single post-it note he’s ever written for him.

The thing is, he and Yunho aren’t even that close. Sure, they’ve been roommates since their college days and they  _ are _ good friends but would he call Yunho his best friend? No, mainly because Seonghwa would chop his head off if someone else stole the ‘best friend’ title.

The point is, Hongjoong finds it endearing and sweet that Yunho takes the time to prepare something for him, that he thinks about his health and makes sure to let him know that he believes in him and what he does. But Yunho is sweet over all, to everyone. He would do this for all of his friends, he’s sure.

So here they are, another day, another morning when Hongjoong wakes up to the smell of coffee that’s a tad too strong. He wobbles out of his room, hair still messy and his pyjama shirt half unbuttoned and wrinkled. 

“Hyung,” Yunho coos at him. “You look so cute!” 

If Hongjoong’s brain worked like it usually does after three cups of coffee, he’d blush and ask Yunho why he keeps saying that. But his mind is still sleep-hazed so he just snorts and rubs his face. “I look like a mess.”

“A cute mess, then,” Yunho giggles and Hongjoong’s heart swells at that sound. If there’s someone cute in this house, it’s definitely the younger man. He’s the embodiment of a gentle giant. He might also secretly be an actual puppy. Everything about him is absolutely adorable. Well,  _ almost  _ everything. Sometimes, Hongjoong can hear him curse whenever his clumsy self bang his toes against their coffee table and he would never think that someone so pure looking can have such foul mouth.

As usual, there’s coffee made just for him and he knows that there’s a lunchbox in the fridge, with a cute sticky note inside, a message and a drawing on said note. Few minutes later, after Hongjoong kind of wakes up once the caffeine gets into his system, Yunho leaves for work, leaving the older man all alone.

And today is Hongjoong’s day off, too. He’s still grateful for the prepared food though, without that he’d probably not eat at all, too lazy and tired to bother with veggie chopping, steaming, sizzling and cooking. 

His roommate comes home few hours later. He looks exhausted but smiles brightly when he sees the older man on the couch. “You’re home?”

Hongjoong wonders how many times Yunho faked being all happy and cheerful when he came back tired from the studio, even though he was exhausted from work himself. Just another thing that makes the composer’s heart beat a bit faster.

“Yeah.” There’s a silence for few moments, then he speaks up again: “Long day at work?” Yunho only nods, walks up to the couch where Hongjoong is and falls down face first, right on top of his hyung.   


“You’re warm,” the younger man mumbles, hugging him tightly, absolutely disregarding his roommate’s old, weak heart. “And you smell nice.”

“That’s your body wash,” Hongjoong admits and laughs nervously.   


“Good, I like when you smell like me,” Yunho mumbles before drifting off to dreamland and Hongjoong is left there, dumbfounded, staring at his dongsaeng in horror. Then he sneakily kisses the top of his head, moves slightly so he can actually breathe and decides to nap with him, his arms wrapped securely around Yunho’s waist.

He wakes up few hours later, in his own bed, alone. The sky outside his window is dark and his bedside table clock claims that it’s shortly after midnight. His back hurts a little but not as much as his heart, as lame as that sounds, because Yunho carried him to his bedroom and then left instead of cuddling with him. 

Still sleep hazed, he grabs his duvet and drags it with him over to Yunho’s bedroom door before opening it slowly to find the younger man fast asleep. He looks calm and relaxed but Hongjoong can’t not notice the dark circles under his eyes. He definitely needs more sleep than he’s getting. Yet he keeps waking up early to make sure Hongjoong has his lunch ready.   


With a huff, he throws his duvet on the bed next to his roommate and crawls on the bed, cuddling up to his side before drifting off again.

  
  
  


“And you’re trying to tell me that there’s nothing going on between you two?” Seonghwa asks and places the cup of coffee on Hongjoong’s desk, sitting on the edge of said desk, much to the composer’s horror ( he almost sat on his keyboard!).

“Of course there isn’t. My relationship with him is purely platonic, like ours,” he gestures between himself and Seonghwa who scrunches up his nose. “It really isn’t, I’d let you starve.” They both laugh and then Seonghwa’s face softens. “But I can also tell that you really like the guy. It’s always  _ Yunho this  _ and  _ Yunho that _ . That’s not platonic and you know it isn’t. Just ask him out, for fucks sake. We’re not in high school anymore.”

“And I’m supposed to ruin a perfectly good friendship for what? A crush?” The taller man leans in to tell him something. Ironically, the door opens and his crush, roommate and the person he has been wanting to cuddle every night for the past few months, walks in. Yunho stops in his tracks when he sees them and clears his throat. 

“Hi Seonghwa hyung.”

“Hello Yunho,” the oldest of the three smirks.

“I should’ve knocked, I’m sorry…” the youngest mumbles, handing Hongjoong a container . “You left your lunch at home.”

Hongjoong takes it and smiles, not noticing the way Yunho’s eyes keep returning to Seonghwa’s hand on his roommate’s knee. “Want to stay here with us?”   


“No!” Yunho backs out to the door. “I’m not… going to bother you, see you at home, bye!” And with that, he’s out of the studio. Hongjoong looks at his best friend, eyes wide.   


“What was that?”

Seonghwa’s smirk turns into an ear-to-ear grin. “You’re both so dense.”

  
  
  


Yunho is strangely tense when Hongjoong comes home later that day. He barely looks at the older man and is keeping his distance from him. It hurts Hongjoong, obviously, but he doesn’t want to be too clingy. Even though all he wants is to pulls Yunho in for a hug and tell him that he likes him, really likes him, and then cuddle him. Maybe even steal a kiss or two.

But Yunho is  _ locked  _ in his own room and Hongjoong doesn’t dare to bother him. So he stays in the living room, by himself, watching sappy romcoms accompanied only by a bowl of popcorn.   


Few moments later - it could be ten minutes or seven months, Hongjoong isn’t sure - Yunho comes out and sits next to him. “You could’ve told me that you and hyung are dating.”

“I’m not dating anyone,” he frowns and stuffs his face with more popcorn. “Especially not Seonghwa. He’s my best friend.”

“Weren’t you kissing right before I walked into your studio?” Yunho frowns and takes Hongjoong’s bowl from him so that the older focuses on him.   


“Ew, no! What the hell? I was literally telling him that I’m into-“ he pauses. “We weren’t kissing.” Yunho nods and turns around, the bowl still in his hands. “But you like someone.”

He might as well just get it over with, he decides. Then he reaches for the popcorn. “You. I like you. Has for a long time. Now if you were kind enough to give me my food back-“

“Kiss me first,” Yunho grins, cheeks adorably red. So Hongjoong does. Needless to say, neither of them cared about the popcorn few moments later.

  
  
  
  


Yunho finds all the post-it notes few weeks later and makes fun of Hongjoong for being whipped. As if he isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)


End file.
